


Trauma

by fashionmook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmook/pseuds/fashionmook
Summary: "When I walk on the streets, when I just breathe; It's hard for me, because of the trauma you left me in"- or in which Youngjae got his heart broken and has a heavy trauma.





	

He was laying on is bed, face burried in his pillow as tears stormed out of his eyes. He tried to calm down, but failed hard. “She left without a reason, hyung. She was my queen and I treated her as good as I could.”, he wept as Jaebum’s hand was in Youngjae’s hair as he tried to make him feel better, as it’s his job as a leader. But even Jaebum, who doesn’t cry often, couldn’t help himself but let a tear roll down his cheek. He couldn’t see Youngjae like this: all destroyed and shattered by a girl. “It’s gonna be better”, he said. But the younger thought he was lying. He turned around to look into his leader’s eyes. “It’s n-never gonna g-get b-b-b-be-”

 

  
Suddenly he stopped talking and crying, exhausted by the amount of tears and stutters he brought out. Youngjae looked into Jaebum’s eyes, his eyes looked different now. It was telling the older one he was helpless. Tears stopped falling down in just a second. There is something wrong. “J-Jaebum?”, he asked after a few minutes. “Where are the other boys? Weren’t they just here a second ago? Jaebum!”. At the end he screamed his name while his hands were clinging on the older’s arms and shaking him. “Let us go to te others”, he took Youngjae’s body to is arms and carried him in bridal style down to the other boys who were in the living room. On the way he stared into Youngjae’s eyes to see how he feels. And he thinks he knows what the younger one is going through.

 

  
“Guys,”, the leader began to talk while laying Youngjae on the sofa. “I think he has a trauma”. The other five boys looked shocked at his words. “This can’t be, why do you think it’s a trauma?”, Jackson asked worried. “He was crying and talking and in a moment he stopped both! And then he suddenly asked where the other boys are, he thought we all were with him even though I was alone with him the whole time!”, he stated and still looked to Youngjae’s direction. “Also look into his eyes and skin. He is bleach and he looks so… helpless"

 

  
The other decided to look to Youngjae in details, and they saw it. His bleach skin tone, his helpless eyes, and how he tried to say something but his lips just flinched. They heard his breath, what was fast but short. His eyes were half closed while the shook was going through his brain. “He needs serious help, let’s go to the hospital. I’m explaining everyting to manager-nim on the way”, their leader said and all nodded fast.

 

  
-

 

  
A few days after the visit of the hospital Youngjae could talk a bit more, but he still was going through the trauma, because something like a trauma couldn’t disappear like that. All boys cared much about him and he was grateful to have them by his side. Without them he would be alone. But it’s unforgettable how she could break his heart like that, without any reason.

 

  
_Youngjae prepared himself for the suprise he had for his girlfriend, Nayoung. He prepared a special dinner for her. Candles and roses were in the room while he was wearing a suit. He wanted to do the suprise dinner for her at home because he loved her so much and she did so much for him, also understood when he came late at home or slightly yelled at her because of his stress. He did it to show her his love._

 

  
_When Nayoung came home, she looked exhausted and shook at everyting her boyfriend prepared for her, but this wasn’t a good timing for him._

 

  
_“Nayoung-”_

 

  
_“No, let me talk first, Youngjae”, she interrupted him. “I found someone else, I’m breaking up with you because I don’t want to hurt you. I really loved you”  And that’s what made Youngjae’s world broke around him. “Go away”, it was barely a whisper. “What?”, his ex-girlfriend asked._

 

  
_“Go out of my house!”, he shouted at her so loud she took a step back and took her arms in front of her face. She was afraid he would do more but he didn’t care anymore. She broke his heart and world so he was allowed to scream at bit, right?_

 

  
_He was sick of being the innocent sunshine. “I hope he can fuck you good and won’t treat you like you are his queen. That’s everything you care about, huh? You slut! I hope he will treat you badly! You didn’t deserve anything I did for you. Go out, you don’t need your things because 90% are from me. And now you have your sugar daddy!”, he became louder and louder each second._

 

  
_Seconds after she ran out of the house. He broke out into tears on the floor. He screamed and wept and he doesn’t know if he is angry or sad._

 

  
As he remembered again what happened a tear rolled down his cheeks and he couldn’t help but whimper a bit. It was hard for him to get over it. Mark saw his little tear. He took his finger and brushed it away. “It will get better, Youngjae-ah”, he said softly in his husky voice.

 

  
-

 

  
Two weeks later he showed he was feeling a bit better. But when they walked outside to get someting for their dorm, they saw _her_ with her new boyfriend. All of them gave them a fierce expression to tell them they hate her. But Youngjae just avoided her face. He didn’t want to have a break down in the middle of the city.

 

  
But when they were home, his whole body shook and his eyes again showed the helplessness he had from the beginning. “How does he make her more happy than I did? What did I do wrong? Am I just an awful bastard everyone hates and everyone forgets? Even the fans sometimes are acting like they hate me, but I do everything for them. I try to make everyone happy and look what happened? I’m broken because nobody appreciate what I do and what pain I always take with me”

 

  
All the boys looked at Youngjae wth shocked eyes. How can he says it? He was their and the fans sunshine who always lights up the world with his laugh. He was their main vocal who is also a great producer when it comes to ballads. His voice makes people cry, but in a good way. His voice melts everyone away. Their fans and them just want Youngjae to be happy.

 “We love you, Youngjae. Every human does”, Bambam says as he is the first also to cry, the other were following. “You are our precious baby. Without you, we’d be just a group. We’d be incomplete. But with you, we feel like we don’t need anyone else. Just us.”

 

Bambam’s words made everyone cry harder and all hugged Youngjae. “Please get happy, Youngjae. When you are destroyed, we are, to”, their leader said and as everyone looked at im, they saw how Jaebum couldn’t stop to cry out loud.

 

  
“We love you, who cares about your shitty ex-girlfriend, you are million way better than she can ever try to be”, Jinyoung wept.

 

  
“You shouldn’t try so hard to be perfect. Perfect should try to be you”, Yugyeom’s words made everyone whine out loud and cry even more.

 

  
That the youngest would say those heartwarming words did nobody expect. He was the bubbly one with Bambam and Youngjae, but everything changes when someone of their _brothers_ cries.

 

  
“I love you guys so much, why were I so dumb, I don’t need a girlfriend when I have you”, Youngjae wept and he smiled. And when he smiled, everyone did. They were so happy he smiled again. After that Youngjae tried hard to be like he was before his trauma. Happy, sunshine-like, perfect.

 

  
And it happened. With the help of his six brothers, he was happy again after two weeks.

 

 _ **He was Choi Youngjae**_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all love my first scenario on this account ❤️


End file.
